Fate stay night : Fan poem archive
by VelvetRoad
Summary: Hi there, a new experiment going on here. a fan based fate stay night poem archive. please read and review!
1. the distance

I've started writing a new fanfic titled **(fate/stay night : reincarnation). **It wil have some poetic aspects in it, so I'm posting these poems to see how you feel about it. reviews are absolutely essential to the success of my new fanfic. the poems will be updated on a weekly basis, some are from my friends, and some are from the fans.(including me). this experiment will go on until around the end of november. and one more thing, **should any of you be interested in sharing some poems feel free to send in your poems on my e-mail[see my profile**** notify me if you want yours to be posted!!!  
**

**well, that's it for now. (send in reviews!)**

* * *

**The distance between us. ( by velvet road)  
**

What have we started…

The moments we shared, the tide of the sea,

The ever prevailing winds of the grassy field…

upon which we couldn't unite.

I saw your graceful looks.

You were standing on the great thrones of the mighty.

Thousands away from my kingdom.

Though our bodies may part, our souls not.

Ah, I see the apparition on my window again..

Turning bleaker every moment

Hast thou art receive my call?

The distant upon which no horse can surmount

And no ship could float on.

We are not real…

Yet we feel….

I speak to myself…

What have we started.

* * *

Explanation.

1st paragraph :( life with saber)

2nd paragraph : (Saber's leave.)

3rd paragraph : (few years after saber's depart.)

4th paragraph:(shiro finally gives up (or...maybe not)


	2. the sun's on us

**(Sorry for the rate of updates that greatly contradicts my statement.) **Here is the next one, a lyric from one of sophie ellis bextor's song. I thought it suited the overall athmosphere of the anime/game (fate). enjoy!

* * *

Today the sun's on us.(sophie ellis bextor)tweaked by **naga525**

I can see you're somewhere far away

Caught in another place

Where nothing's going right.

Should've worried about the worst that could've been

When you're here beside me don't look for troubled times

Now when everything is fine

So you need to fill the bad to see the good

And that's the thing you do…

But don't let it spoil the view of what's around you.

There's no rain there's no storm though the blue sky makes you wonder…

Don't you know? What will come will come but right now we're in the sun.

Sure wnough seasons change but don't let the day get lost. Coz today the sun's on us

Today the sun's on us….

You're so restless underneath the surface…

Don't you think I noticed?

It's something you can't hide…

When you're fighting with your heart.

But you've got to let it go and just accept the things you can't control.

Don't let my shadow spoil the view of what's around you.

There's no rain there's no storm though the blue sky makes you wonder.

Don't you feel? What will come will come but right now we're in the sun. sure enough season's change but don't let this day get lost. Coz today the sun's on us…

The years go by stars will rise and fall will you be by my side through it all?

* * *

Explanation : Saber wants to say something before she leaves to her time, but the time was short and she had only time to say (i love you) in her mind she had many things to say. like the words above **:-) **


	3. love

Disclaimer : nobody owns fate stay night here

i decided to add some spice on the poems here, i'll try to rate the poems that are sent here using a

-5 star- system. well, that's all for now.

* * *

**Dedicated to all Fate/Stay Night fans**

Normal letters – Saber's POV

_Italics- Shirou's POV_

**Bold- My ( Author)'s POV**

* * *

_Love(Shirou).__By: Rockomaniac _

_The moment I saw your face,_

_I thought the Sun rose in your eyes._

_I experienced an emotion I never felt before,_

_One that was called love._

_We stood shoulder to shoulder in many battles,_

_And you risked your life at every turn._

_I wished to save you from the dark,_

_But I knew it would be hard._

_As time got by,_

_I told myself._

_No matter the cost,_

_I will love you, and I will save you._

_The time came,_

_When we challenged the greatest foe._

_Not only did we live through,_

_We won._

_The war was over,_

_Dawn had come._

_But yet, in this beautiful day,_

_My heart ached with loss._

_I wished to be with you forever,_

_But I know it will not come true._

_Let me cherish your memory,_

_For the eternity to come._

* * *

Love (saber) by rockomaniac

-

-

I was called from the abyss,

By you.

I thought little of you before,

Thought of you as a tool of mine.

As we sheltered through the many storms,

I felt your compassion for me.

It was then I truly learned,

How to love and be loved.

I finally admitted,

How much I yearned for you.

All I asked of you,

Is to lead me into the light.

As I dealt the final blow,

To the dark dreams that had once covered me.

Tears welled up to me once more,

Because I would not see you anymore.

I finally realized,

How much you meant to me.

Be it in battle,

Or be it in peace.

* * *

**Love is such a powerful thing,**

**It can meld hearts together.**

**Yet it is so cruel,**

**Taking your loved one away with the sword of fate.**

* * *

My Decoding of the poem:

this poem the change of both shiro and saber's mental state as the time went By,

from their first sight to the end of the grail war, I think it showed in a

Very simple way, the entire story of the fate scenario,

_My rating 4/5 _


	4. windless day

Note : Nobody ones fate stay night here

* * *

**A Windless Day ( Shirou's Pov )**** By : Mangafreak 7793**

-

-

A Quiet day

A Solemn day

As I Stare at a field where the wind has stopped

Where nothing takes place

Where Time itself has stop

This quiet eerie silence

This calm inner peace

Its deafening to the soul

As I stare at this silent field

There is nothing to distract you

From your fears, your sadness, your regrets

Yet...

There is nothing to do except to stare at a silent field at a windless

day

" Welcome Back Shirou "

Perhaps there is more to this silent field than I thought

" I'm Back Saber "

* * *

Poem : one of those Fate/hollow ataraxia days I suppose 

I'd give it a 3 /5


End file.
